thewizardlandsfandomcom-20200214-history
Barthlin Beredor
Barthlin Beredor is a Wizard of Erethborn, in fact, he is the leader. He was born sometime in early AG. He is the son of Dorthlin, the Steward of Lothdar. He aids Eronor and Sordin in the Quest to Murlon. He is killed by Gonathor during their quest. Barthlin is a good friend of Mawror and former friend of Gonathor. He is a suppourting protagonist in "The Red Wizard". Appearance He appears as an old man in a grey-white robe and a pointed hat. He has a large grey beard. Barthlin kept this look for his entire life. Before he arrived to Erethborn, he probably wore a pure white cloak. Personality Like most of the wizards, he is tough and ready to protect the people of Erethborn. Since he is the leader, he is extra careful and leads the other wizards with his life. At times he is strict and firm, and other times he is caring and flexible. He cares so much about his comrades and friends that he will sacrifice himself, such as he defended Eronor. Barthln was very good morals, as he is one of the wisest people ever to walk on Erethborn. Biography Early Life His father, Dorthlin, was the Steward of Lothdar Himself. Barthlin assumingly trained in magic and combat and sailed west to Erethborn with the Men and Wizards. He resided in Baerwen, and traveled about Erethborn, inspecting for signs of darkness. In 100 AOM, Barthlin and the Wizard Council went to Noril and fought Murlon. Quest to Murlon After training Eronor and Sordin for years, Barthlin accompanies them on their quest to slay Murlon. He fights the goblins in the Marilemys and reveals his scar from his fight with the Goblin KIng. He leaves after the dwarves and elves save them. He reappears in Amurman's forest, and discusses the incoming darkness with the elves. Barthlin fights during the Seige of Heldwin and gathers the Gomair. He helps the Gomair through the Enuremys. He asks Lorifin to bid them passage to Black Valley, and eventually persuades him. Barthlin then gets sidetracked by the sudden escape of his long-lost friend, Gonathor. Shortly after Murlon is killed, they face off, and Barthlin is killed by Gonathor by the sword. Eronor and Sordin vow to avenge their fallen leader. Barthlin is buried in the White Hill in Baerwen. Powers and Abilities Being he is a wizard, he harnesses magic as an offense. In "The Red Wizard" he uses various spells, such as rock breaking, light, lightning, etc. He primarily uses his staff to use magic, but he sometimes charges his sword Enthrim with electricity. His sword, Enthrim, was forged by his father, Dorthlin. It contains magic and is fabled to hold the "strength of a dozen storms". Barthlin can cover the blade with lightning. Portrayal in Adaptions Barthlin Beredor is portrayed by Andrew Billon the film trilogy "The Red Wizard", directed by Walter Speareon. Trivia Barthlin's name was originally Banthlin, but the slight letter change sounded better. Barthlin is largely based off of Gandalf from "The Lord of the RIngs" and "The Hobbit". Category:The Red Wizard Category:Wizard Category:Human Category:Good Category:Character Category:Beredor